This invention relates generally to the field of sonar detector and more specifically to an improved fish finding device and method for detecting and distinguishing marine life from a sonar reflected marker.
Fish sonar detectors have been invented and used in fishing and the research of the underwater lives for a long time. Many new improvements on the fish detectors have been invented to increase its accuracy and portability. Global position system (GPS) has also been combined to many of new fish detectors. These new fish detectors greatly increase the safety and convenience of the fishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,771,562 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,688 disclosed a fish finding method and system that has a buoyant station with a sonar transmitter, a sonar receiver, a sonar to electric signal transducer and a radio transmitter all controlled by a microprocessor and the signal is transmitted to a shore station to display underwater fish. U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,701 disclosed a flasher-type fish finder with zoom feature that allows the user to select an area of interest within a body of water and then display representations of the objects located within that area of interest. U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,069 disclosed a depthsounder/fish finder that selectively measures ether bottom depth or the depth of any fish located beneath a vessel. U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,569 disclosed a fish finder device with integrated controller that facilitates the user to control the function of the fish finder.
All prior technology in fish finder focuses in the detection and display of the under water fish. Users of the fish finder can follow the information of the display and try to place the bait to location of the fish as closely as possible. However the success of fishing depends mainly on the experience of the user since there is no enough information to show the user if the bait has been placed to the right place.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/767,532 filed on Jan. 28, 2004 disclosed a sounding device that can be attached to the fishing rod next to the bait. The sounding device reflects the sonar wave from the fish detector to show its location that is also the location of the bait. The sounding device has the function of a sonar reflected marker and can be used together with any fish finder and increase the success of fishing. Although the current fish finder can be used with the sounding device an advanced and improved fish finding device is really needed to make the best use of the sounding device to increase the success of fishing.